


Moon of My Life, My Sun and Stars

by Erin_Rogoff



Category: Black Butler, Drogo x Daenerys, Khal Drogo x Khaleesi Daenerys, Khal x Khaleesi, Sebastian Michaelis x Reader - Fandom, Sebastian x Reader - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Rogoff/pseuds/Erin_Rogoff
Summary: You're at your family cabin in the mountains. A secluded place. With your demon boyfriend, Sebastian Michaelis. You're reading the first book of the Game of Thrones trilogy and Sebastian is in the moon - and so are you - so you two have a sexy hook-up! This is a Game of Thrones-Black Butler-themed fan fiction. Read on!





	

It was a cold winter evening. The lake had frozen over outside my family's lakeside cabin, a sheet of virgin snow had blanketed the ground from the morning, and white frost covered the windows - so much that I could barely see through the cold glass. I was in the living room, sitting on a sofa made of wood and cushions that had a Native American design.  
I was reading the first book of the Game of Thrones trilogy by George R. R. Martin and I was enjoying it, my eyes never leaving the words on the pages. I'd seen most of the episodes of the show and out of all the characters, I chose two opposing sides as favorites. I thought Daenerys was badass and I thought Cersei was just bad. I knew she was incestuous with Jaime but she was still a great character. You just loved to hate her, you know?  
"Would you like a cup of coffee? Or maybe a hot cup of Earl Grey tea?" I looked up from my book to see Sebastian enter the room, his arms carrying a load of logs for the fire.  
"I'll take coffee, thank you." I watched Sebastian as he set the logs down beside the burning fireplace, the fire casting light shadows around the room. I looked up to the animal head above the stone fireplace to see it cast a shadow on the ceiling.  
Sebastian stood tall again and I looked him over, not realizing that Sebastian was staring right at me. My demon butler - my demon guardian, I should say - was wearing a flannel jacket and jeans. I was used to seeing him wearing all-black attire but now was different and it was making me grow hot all over just looking at his incredible physique.  
"I see you're still reading," Sebastian smirked. "Are your . . . creative juices flowing?" Sebastian smirked and my face blushed red. I looked down to the book again and realized I was now reading one of the descriptive scenes between Cersei and Jaime. I swallowed hard and closed the book, looking out the window again. "You could say that . . ." I sucked in a breath.  
"Do you still desire coffee or something . . . spicier?" Sebastian came to me in the blink of an eye, now leaning over me, supporting himself on the arms of the sofa and one knee resting on the cushions. I looked up to him, my cheeks becoming pinker, and my eyes full of life . . . and love . . . for him and him alone.  
"I want . . . I want you."  
"Your wish is my command."  
Sebastian took me in his strong arms and pulled me off the sofa, taking me to lie on the animal skin rugs before the burning fire in the fireplace. My hands ran through Sebastian's raven black hair as he moved to kiss my neck and chest, ripping open my button-down top. Sebastian took my breasts in his hands and took the rosy tip in his mouth and sucked on it gently, at first, and then more forcefully. I moaned out again and again as I felt myself grow painfully hot.  
"S-Sebastian . . ." I gasped out as he moved down to my core, pulling my black heeled boots off and then proceeding to take off my skinny jeans. Yes, I know, not the best attire for a camping trip, but the way I saw it, I was inside a cabin and I was comfortable, so who really cares?  
There was a brief second I wished we really were in the Game of Thrones universe because all the dresses were so gorgeous and I loved the costumes Daenerys always wore. My favorite outfit she wore was the white dress with the blue cloak. You know, the scene where she took command of the Dracarys. That scene was amazing.  
"Is my lovely queen thinking about . . . a certain scene with Khaleesi Daenerys and Khal Drogo?" Sebastian purred like a kitten and I bit my lower lip as the scene flashed in my mind where Daenerys became the dominant one in the bedroom where Khal Drogo performed beneath her. Sebastian's red eyes flashed a demonic pink color and I knew what he was thinking.  
My demon lover pulled away quickly and disrobed, pulling off his shirt and then undoing the button and zipper of his jeans. I knew then and there that it would be painful for the both of us - figuratively - to have Sebastian pull away from me, so he burned off his clothes . . . and then I discovered that he wore no undergarments; he was planning to bed me all through the morning, waiting for the exact time to seduce me again, this moment being that moment.  
Sebastian's hands roamed over my heated skin and I cried out his name. "O-Oh, Sebastian . . ." My panties were soaked and Sebastian chuckled as he breathed in my clean, womanly scent. My demon lover placed a hand over my stomach and I could sense he was pleased. How could he be so pleased? I hadn't even told him what I wanted to tell him . . .  
"You are the Daenerys to my Drogo . . . only you cannot die . . ."  
I remembered the scene where Khal Drogo died. Sebastian was my lover - he'd been for months now - but that didn't mean I couldn't find another man attractive. Sebastian was my demon and Khal Drogo was my badass Game of Thrones crush. And Sebastian was fine with that because Khal Drogo was fantasy and couldn't steal me away from him . . . and Sebastian didn't mind getting a little kinky in the bedroom by dressing up - or dressing down - as Khal Drogo. His hair was still short but that didn't mean I couldn't run my hands through is hair as he touched and pleasured me for hours!  
Sebastian's hands flew over my undergarments and burned them off with his pyro-power, not touching my skin to burn me. He was truly incredible. I gasped in again, my hands bunching up the fur rug beneath us as Sebastian flicked his tongue over my womanly parts and entered my core. He lapped up the wetness and caused me to cry out his name in gasping pleasure.  
"I sense you're nearing the edge, aren't you?" Sebastian pulled himself up to look at my face, cheeks hot pink and beads of sweat forming on my face.  
"Sebastian, I want you . . ." I moaned, my hand grasping his bulging length. When I moved my hand up and down, Sebastian's jaw clenched and he let out a moan of his own. My French manicured nails gently ran over his masculine sword and my feminine sheathe hungered for him, my whole core burning with lust and desire. "My God, I want you!"  
Sebastian slid his length inside me and I cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, my nails raking against his back, drawing from him faint red scratches. Sebastian shuddered against me and pulled out slightly, his member not leaving my sheath, and pushed back in again, further this time. His movements were calculated, at first, and, then he went faster and faster. With a rapturous cry escaping my pale pink lips, I screamed Sebastian's name and Sebastian cried out my name.  
Sebastian's demonic seed entered my core and filled me to the brink of passion and desire. I cried out again and settled, Sebastian collapsing atop me. Sebastian smiled and listened to my rapid heartbeat, his head resting on my chest. With a devilish grin, he said to me, "The things I do for love . . ." Sebastian said quietly as he held me in his arms.  
With my own devilish smile, I was strong enough to roll myself atop Sebastian, my eyes gazing down at his tired form. Smiling, I drew myself up to lie over him, my hands on his chest. Demons' hearts do not beat but it was different with Sebastian; now that he found me and made me his mate instead of his prey. "You are my Khal . . . and I am your Khaleesi."  
"Moon of my life," Sebastian said to me before running his hands over my body again, one arm going around my neck to pull me close for a tender kiss, and the other hand going to the small of my back, now rolling me beneath him.  
"My sun and stars," I said in return before Sebastian touched me again, causing a moan of pleasure to escape my lips.  
Sebastian fell asleep beneath me and I rolled to lay beside him, looking at his porcelain face lit up by the flames of the fire glowing in the fireplace. Resting in the crook of his arm, I placed a hand over his chest and smiled. Demons didn't need sleep as humans and reapers did, but this time, he did fall into a deep slumber. I whispered to him, "My sun and stars, I carry your stallion who will mount the world," I said softly, not waking Sebastian. I smiled and closed my eyes, my hand touching my flat stomach as I crossed into the realm of sleep.  
I carried Sebastian's half-demon child within me, a baby whom I knew would look like his father, but would act like me. He would have my eyes. How did I know this? I had a dream not so long ago, my child coming to me and telling me all of this and what would be. I had no name for my child, but he was my own little Rhaego, and he would be my stallion who mounted worlds. He would have human blood in his veins, a heartbeat, and he would be the worlds' king, the worlds of the dead and those of life. My little Rhaego.


End file.
